


By Accident

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: ThallenWeek2015 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Thallenweek2015, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jitters is totally crowded so Barry offers the free seat at his table to a handsome stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Accident

Barry had no idea what was going on this morning. It looked like there was something for free here so crowded was it in Jitters. He just grinned because he already got a table and didn’t have to stand. So he could just enjoy his morning coffee and be proud of himself for being on time once. He had a lot of time left before he had to be at work. So no bad excuses for today.

It was a good day and Barry was in a good mood. That’s why he didn’t even think about it as he offered the blonde stranger the free seat at his table. He looked lost as he was searching for a spot.

“Oh, thank you so much.” The young man sat down. “Is it always so crowded here?”

Barry shook his head. “Not normally.” Okay, most of the time Barry was later than today and only grabbed a coffee for the way. So he didn’t really know if it was usual.

“Maybe I will choose another coffee shop then for my morning fix of caffeine.”

Barry shook his head immediately. “Don’t. It’s the best coffee around even if it is a little crowded sometimes but that’s a good sign, too, right?”

The man smiled at him. “True indeed.”

“So you’re new in town?” Barry asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, I just moved here. Job transfer.” He smiled again and Barry couldn’t miss how charming he looked like that. He was very handsome anyway. His bright blue eyes were like water you could drown in. And you could even see the light contours of his muscles through his suit. “I’m Eddie by the way.”

“Oh, yeah, right, I’m Barry, nice to meet you.” He grinned embarrassingly. How awkward was it to forget to introduce himself? He hid his red cheeks behind his cup of coffee as he noticed how his face got hotter.

Eddie acted as if he didn’t even notice and Barry was thankful for that. “So you work around here?”

Barry nodded at the change of subject. “Actually I’m working at the CCPD.”

“Oh,” was the only reaction to it.

“Oh, what?” That didn’t sound like a good ‘Oh’. Maybe he didn’t like cops or something like that. “Don’t you date cops? No worries, I’m just a forensic scientist.” Wait, what? Did he just say ‘date’? This couldn’t get any worse. At least he could just disappear and never had to see this guy again.

“No, I just thought that we will see each other more often then. I’m the new detective.”

“Oh!” Okay, he was wrong. This got so much worse. He embarrassed himself in front of this attractive guy and then he couldn’t even just run to just forget it all. No, he was the new detective and he would probably see him every day. “Look, I didn’t mean to-“ Barry broke up again. He really had no clue how to fix this without embarrassing himself even more.

“Don’t worry, Barry, I actually don’t date cops.” He was laughing and smiling and Barry could forget the rest of the world while looking at this. “I tried it and it doesn’t work. But I could get convinced to try it with a CSI.”

Barry’s jaw dropped. “Ehm, okay?”

“I actually wanted to ask you if you would be up for a coffee date tomorrow morning before I knew that we work at the same place and probably see each other very often. But still – do you want to grab a coffee with me tomorrow – totally on purpose?”

“Yeah, sure.” Barry couldn’t remember the last time he answered this quickly to a question but how could you say no to an offer like that. “I would love too.”

Eddie smiled again. “Well then, see you tomorrow – and later at work.” He winked at him and left Jitters.

Barry looked after him dreamily. He sighed while he was drinking up and thinking about the conversation he just had. He memorized every inch of Eddie’s face and put it in the “Important” drawer of his brain. He had to do this for quite a while because suddenly Iris was standing next to him. “Stop dreaming. You will be late again if you don’t hurry.”

“Oh, shit!” Barry grabbed his bag and hugged Iris goodbye. Then he rushed out of Jitters already thinking about a good alibi to use this time. Obviously he couldn’t use the truth because Captain Singh wouldn’t approve of the fact that daydreaming about the new detective was the reason of his late appearance today.


End file.
